Multistation silk screen printing systems have two or more printing platens spaced around a stand. A turntable is mounted on the stand and carries two or more screen holders for swinging from one platen to the next. Separate screens are clamped in the holders. Each screen can be used for printing a specific color at each platen. It is important that the screens register with the printing platens precisely so that the finished print is well defined, rather than having the colors overlap or otherwise not be properly delimited. In conventional equipment, obtaining such precise registration requires adjustment of the positions of the screens in their holders.